


Dear Alexander

by dawnbreaker3000



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Character Death, Growing Up, M/M, Other, Sad, time lapse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-02-27 12:56:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13248696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawnbreaker3000/pseuds/dawnbreaker3000
Summary: Dear Alexander,How to say to you? Sometime last night your mother breathed your name and like a flame that flickers out too soon, she died. She's gone.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alexander was adopted into the Washington family! No sexual content will be in this story!

  The light in the room was sickeningly dim and the scent of sorrow and sickness waft through the small room. The bright red walls that used to add life to the former joyful room now brought an extra sense of sorrow and dread to the three occupying it. On the bed in the middle of the room lay a sickly woman who was drenched in sweat and tears as well as a pale color that covered her skin. 

  A man stood by the woman, holding her hand and whispering soft, reassuring words in her ear. Another man in a doctors uniform watched them with a glint of an unknown emotion in his eyes as he broke the news to the couple. 

  "There's nothing I can do from here. You just have to pray and fight." He says in a soft voice as he watched them both crumble in a pile of long held tears and emotion. The doctor went out of the room and left the couple to say their last words to each other.

  "George. Please take care of our little boy. You have to make sure he grows up and blows the world away." Martha whispered to him while holding his cheek gently. George felt tears gather in his eyes as he shook his head frantically, not wanting to believe the fate of his love. 

  "Don't speak like that. You'll make it through this. You have to." George told her in a rushed voice. Martha's eyes were slowly drifting closed with exhaustion; she was ready to let go. 

  "Alexander..." She whispered before letting herself go and allowing her mind to be taken over by cloudy thoughts and darkness. The silence in the room deadly as the feeling of loss spread throughout the house as quickly as a fresh rapid fire. 

  George Washington felt the tears of sorrow slipping down his face as he watched his wife's eyes slowly flutter shut for good as the moonlight flickered over her sickly face. Grief-stricken, he pulled himself up and gave her one last kiss on her cold pale cheek before allowing the doctors to come in and take her away for the last time. George took some time to reflect as he stared out the window into the cold, dark night. How was he to live without his wife? She had been his rock to keep him stable throughout the long nights he worked and long days he struggled to keep their lives together. She stayed with their adopted son for, he could not watch the boy and work the hours he had been.

  George's face paled as he would have to confront his little boy about how we would never be able to see his mother again. He felt his stomach sink and something pull at his heart as he thought about his son's grief written face. How could he possibly explain this to his little boy? George had always had a way with words, yet he found himself at a loss. He watched as the leaves whipped across the navy sky, reminding him of the freedom he fought so hard to achieve. His mind racing with pictures of his wife and their little boy happy. Before she fell sick. 

   "Daddy?" The voice of his son carried across the room and barred into his soul with painful claws threatening to rip it out. George wiped his tears and composed himself before turning towards his little boy who was standing outside his door in his pajamas that fell off his thin frame and a blanket that Martha gave him when he came to them. The sight of the blanket made his eyes burn with sorrow and resignation as he bent down and opened his arms to welcome his son over. When Alexander arrived in his arms, he lifted him and held him close in his arms. 

  "What has you awake at this hour son?" George asked with a gentle and kind tone. Alexander shrugged and laid his head on his father's shoulder, trying to snuggle closer into him. George began to slowly walk to Alex's room to return the boy to the sleep that he desperately needed. When they arrived at the dark wooden door that led to the boys room, Alexander looked into his father's eyes with a pleading expression. 

  "May I please stay with you tonight father?" The boy begged. George knew that the boy was fully aware that something was wrong. George was dreading having to break the boys heart with the gut wrenching news of his mother. George needed the company as much as the small boy in his arms and decided that tonight they needed each other and he could make an acception. 

  George held the boy close as he walked to their living room and sat gently on the couch with the boy in his lap, clinging tightly to his father, not daring to let his grip loosen for even the slightest moment. 

  "Where is mama, daddy?" Alex asked the dreaded question with a silence that briefly followed it. George took a deep breathe before sitting Alex on the couch and looking him deep in the eyes while taking his smaller hands into his own. 

  "My dear Alexander, how to say to you?" George said while rubbing back of his sons hands gently. Alexander looked up at him worriedly at what his father was so down about. 

  "Sometime last night your mother breathed your name and like a flame that flickers out to soon, she died." Alexander looked up at his father with tears rapidly falling down his face. George cupped his sons face and lovingly wiped his tears.

  "She's gone." He whispered softly while putting his forehead on his sons as a method of comfort. George felt his own tears fall down his face as he let out a choked sob. 

  "She dedicated everyday to you. She changed my life. She made my life worthwhile and when you smile, I know a part of her lives on." George connected their gaze once more and runs a hand through Alex's shoulder length hair. 

  "I know I can go on." Alexander let out a few cries but refused to collapse under the sorrow and held his father's loving gaze. 

  "You have come of age with our young nation. We bleed and fight for you. Sometimes it seems that's all we do and you and I will build a strong foundation and I'll be here for you." Alexander moved closer to his father in attempts to make sure he wouldn't leave him. He couldn't bare the loss of both his parents. 

  "The way is clear for you to blow us all away. Someday, someday. Yeah, you'll blow us all away. Someday, someday." George grabbed his son and held him tightly to his chest, letting silent tears fall as his son finally let himself sob into his father's shirt. The pain that Alex felt in his chest knowing that he will never see his mother again was unbearable. He gasped for breath as his father cradled his face whispering reassuring words to him with a painful smile written of his lips. 

  "Mama!" Alex all but screamed into the dark of the living room. George let out a sob and held Alexander closer, trying his best to soothe the ache that could never be demolished. 

  "I want my mama." Alex whispered through their cries, putting his face in his father's neck to comfort them both, reminding them that they always had one another. George leaned back against the couch and wrapped a blanket around them both before giving his son a kiss on the head. 

  "I love you. So much." George whispered in the darkness. 

  "I love you too father." Alexander responded in a small voice. The two drifted off, hoping that when they woke up it would all be just a dream.


	2. Chapter Two

  George sighed tiredly as he welcomed the magenta man into his office. 

  "Please Thomas. Come in and sit down." He tried politely. Thomas Jefferson came in and sat down on the chair, waiting to hear what he had been called for. George rubbed his forehead and turned towards the awaiting man. His babysitter for Alexander was leaving in a few days because of how Alex acted. Alexander was now very closed off to anyone. Even George himself. 

  "What did you need sir?" Thomas asked, leaning back in the chair and folding his arms. George smiled tiredly and gently. 

  "I'm sorry to ask this of you, but you're the only one I know that doesn't work. My son, Alexander, has been acting strangely so his babysitter quit. I was wondering if you would be willing to watch him until I can find a new one." George asked with a pleading tone. Thomas's mouth fell open in shock as he sat up straight.

  "You want me to watch your kid!?" He basically yelled while standing abruptly. George stood to meet his gaze while putting his hand on Thomas's shoulders. 

  "I'm sorry to ask but I can't take off. I have to work to support the family. Today was her last day. I'm begging here. I'll even pay you extra!" George pleaded. Thomas really did need the extra money. He pondered for a moment before making his decision.

  "When do I start?" He sighed out. George pulled him into a tight hug and laughed quietly. 

  "Thank you so much."

  George paced the kitchen preparing dinner for when Thomas came to meet Alexander. He was making mac and cheese with a side of potatoes and green beans. He knew that Thomas loved mac and cheese and that Alex loved potatoes and mac and cheese. The green beans were for the healthy side of things. George walked briefly out of the kitchen to call for Alex. 

  "Alexander! Please come down after you get cleaned up!" He yelled in the direction of the stairs. He walked into the kitchen after a few moments of no response. 

  Alexander groaned at the sound of his father's voice drifting up the stairs. They were expecting a man that was supposed to babysit him while his father worked. His father went to work right after he got out of school so he usually only saw him a few minutes a day. Tonight was just a special occasion. Alex walked into his bathroom and threw on a sweater and his black jeans that were ripped on the knees and a little on the thigh. He brushed his hair out and threw it into a bun before walking down the stairs to greet his father. 

  "Father." He nodded to him with a monotone voice before taking a seat at the table, writing in his notebook and humming an unknown tune. He copied a familiar saying in his notebook, tearing up as he scribbles the words.

Dear Alexander, how to say to you  
Sometime last night, your mother breathed your name  
And like a flame that flickers out too soon, she died  
She's gone

She dedicated every day to you  
She changed my life, she made my life worthwhile  
And when you smile  
I know a part of her lives on  
I know I can go on

You have come of age with our young nation  
We bleed and fight for you  
Sometimes it seems that's all we do  
And you and I will build a strong foundation  
And I'll be here for you  
The way is clear for you to blow us all away

Someday, someday, yeah you'll blow us all away

Someday, someday...

  Alexander slammed his book closed as there was a sudden soft knock at the door. 

  "Alexander, can you get the door please?" His father asked him from his spot by the stove. Alexander groaned and trudged toward the front door, trying to be the least bit happy as he twisted the doorknob. He was greeted by a man in a magenta coat and black bottoms. He has big puffy hair that stood without product. Alexander nearly scowled but held his fake smile and greeted the man.

  "Hello. May I help you?" Alex forced out in a kind tone. The man studied him before nodding.

  "Is this the residence of George Washington?" He asked with a confused expression. Alex nodded. This was the man. 

  "Ah! Thomas! Come in, come in. I'm just finishing up dinner. Alexander will show you to the dining room." George greeted happily. Alexander nodded and led the man into the little room, sitting in his designated spot. Thomas sat across from him, looking around the room. Alexander let out a breath of relief as he didn't sit in his mother's seat. He went back to writing in his notebook, copying his version of the familiar saying.

Dear father, how to say to you?   
Sometime real soon, I will breathe your name and like a flame that flickers out to soon, I'll die. I'll be gone.   
I dedicated every day to you. I changed your life.   
Like my mother did before and when I die, you'll know you have to live on. I know you can go on.  
I have come of age with our old nation. You bled and fought for me. Sometimes that's all it seemed you did and you and I built the strongest foundation and you were there for me.  
The way was clear for me to blow you all away.   
Someday, someday.   
Yeah, I blew you all away.   
Someday, someday. 

  Alexander sighed with grief as he looked at the depressing words written on his paper. He honestly hopes he never has to tell his father the dreaded words. He closed his notebook as his father stepped into the room with their food.

  "Sorry for the wait Mr. Jefferson. Dinner is served." George said as he set down the trays of food. He then looked over to Alexander with a firm expression. 

  "Alexander, will you go get plates and cups for us?" His father asked with a cheerful tone. Alex internally groaned and got out of his seat, dragging himself to the kitchen. He opened the cabinet to find that he couldn't reach the cups. He quickly grabbed three plates and walked back in the dining room. 

  "Father, it seems that I can't reach the cups." Alexander said politely. Thomas stood and walked over to Alex. 

  "I'll help. It happens to the best of us." Thomas stated and followed Alex to the kitchen, trying his best to be friendly with the boy. Alex stopped and nodded toward the cabinet. Thomas stepped forward and reached his arm up, grabbing the cups and handing one to Alex. Alex blushed and nodded again in thanks. 

  They both walked back into the kitchen and sat in their seats, putting food on their plates. Alexander moved his food around his plate, his appetite fading as he thought of the saying he wrote a while ago. George glared up at Alexander in warning at the boys actions. Alexander saw the glare and met it with an intense gaze. 

  "Alexander, eat your food." George told him with a firm tone. Alexander, not wanting to cause a scene, put a forkful of potatoes in his mouth and swallowed forcefully. He then put down his fork and grimaced, feeling the rolling in his stomach. He felt his anxiety kick up as Mr. Jefferson watched him and his father glare at each other. 

  "Alex, I'm tired of-" George was cut off by the yelling of his son.

  "Don't call me Alex!" He shouted, standing up. George stood up, towering over his son in a threatening manner. 

  "You will not speak to me like that! Go to your room. You will not come out until I tell you that you may." George spoke loudly, voice booming and scaring the other two. Alexander felt hot tears slip down his face in anger and remembrance.

  "I hate you." Alexander whispered, just loud enough for the two adults to hear before running up the stairs, letting out a choked sob. George watched after his son with a downtrodden expression before sitting down, putting his face in his hands. 

  "I apologize for our behavior Mr. Jefferson. I understand if you change your mind about taking the job." George spoke softly. Thomas hadn't changed his mind. Not one bit. He had always liked a challenge, and Alexander will be his toughest one yet. 

  "I'll go check on Alexander, Mr. Washington. I might as well start my job." Thomas spoke firmly before following in Alex's footsteps up the stairs. Thomas took in a deep breathe before knocking on the door. 

  "Go away!" Alex yelled from inside the room. Thomas nearly groaned at the child's behavior.

  "Let me in Alexander." Thomas spoke softly through the door. He heard some shuffling before the door was opened and he was greeted with a red faced Alexander. His eyes were red rimmed and puffy from the quiet crying he was surely taking part in and his frame was small and closed off. Thomas felt his heart break at the sight of the distraught child. 

  "I just wanna talk." Thomas told him while trying to slowly step forward. Alexander shook his head frantically and stepped back. 

  "I don't want to talk." Alexander responded with determination to make the man turn away. 

  "Than we won't talk. Just let me in." Thomas spoke. Alexander was flabbergasted, but he let the man in anyway. Thomas glanced around at the mostly empty room. Children's drawings and movies lined the walls on shelves and in frames. The light was off and the bed was ruffled and messy. Alexander moved to sit on the bed, trying to avoid Thomas's gaze. Thomas took a seat next to him and softly put a hand on Alex's shoulder in comfort. 

  Alexander broke at the soft touch and let out strangled cries of sorrow. Thomas's eyes widened as the small boy grasped him in a hug, holding on to Thomas like his life depended on it. Thomas allowed himself to be hugged, wrapping his arms around the boy, rubbing his back in a circular motion. It wasn't long before Alexander's breathing had slowed and the boy had fallen asleep in the comfort of his new caretaker. 

  Thomas sat Alex down on the bed and covered him with the blue covers before standing up and quietly walking out of the room, closing the door behind him. He let out a breath and walked down the stairs. He grabbed his things but paused when he saw George.

  "I'll take the job. Alexander is asleep. I didn't put him in more comfortable clothes because that would've been highly inappropriate of me. Thank you for dinner sir." Thomas informed as he walked towards the door, fully ready to go home and get a long night's sleep. 

  "Thank you." George said quietly as he watched Thomas leave. Thomas gave back a brief nod before walking out the door, closing it quietly in order to not wake Alex. It's been a long day.


	3. Chapter Three

Thomas woke with a start at the annoying sound of someone obnoxiously banging on his door. Thomas was genuinely surprised that the door hadn't been broken yet. Thomas groaned and got out of bed, trotting toward the door. He was greeted with the solemn face of the mail boy. The boy handed him a sheet of parchment and turned on his heel, leaving Thomas confused. He closed the door again and moved to his desk, opening a window so he could see the writing. 

Mr. Jefferson, 

I'm very sorry to ask this of you, but my Alexander is being sent home for disruptive behavior. Would you mind retrieving him and bringing him to our home? I know that it's a lot to ask however, I am occupied with work and am unable to pick him up. Well wishes. 

George Washington

Thomas stared wide eyed at the letter. How had it gotten there so fast? Thomas hurried to put on his clothing and walk out the door. He began on his journey to Alexander's school. George had left him with the directions the day after the dinner that had gotten out of hand. He sighed in relief as he saw the small school building ahead of him. He trotted up the stairs and rang the small bell that informed the teacher that there was someone outside. 

"May I help you?" The man asked sternly, looking Thomas up and down with a glare. 

"I am here to retrieve one Alexander Hamilton-Washington for disruption and violence." Thomas spoke in a firm tone while holding the man's glare. The man grabbed at the boy by his top and shoved him out the door. 

"You may not return until you have learned to respect your elders, bastard." The man spat and slammed the door on them both. Thomas looked down at Alexander who was looking at the ground, holding his arm gently. 

"Let us go, Alexander." Thomas spoke softly, holding the boy's shoulder. The trip to Washington manor was long, silent, and awkward. The air was thick with desire to make conversation and both men were fidgeting at the tension. When they arrived, Thomas opened the door easily and walked in, Alexander following closely behind. He sighed and grabbed the boys arm as he tried to walk away.

"We will be talking about this Alexander. Follow me." Thomas led him into the small kitchen, grabbing a small cloth and started to boil a pot of water over the small fire. Alexander sat on the small wooden chair, attempting to fold in on himself. 

"What was the disrespect about young man? You know how officials take situations like that." Thomas said while staring Alexander down. Alexander ignored him and continued to stare at the ground. Thomas sighed and grabbed Alexander's chin, lifting it to meet his eyes. 

"What happened? You're not a bad kid Alexander." Thomas said in a soft tone, staring into Alexander's eyes. 

"The teacher was teaching us about immigration and he began to say things like immigrants need to be deported and that they were useless and idiotic for thinking they can come to America." Alexander explained with misty eyes. Thomas felt anger bubbling in his stomach but pushed it down and attempted to comfort the boy. 

"There are going to be people who will downgrade you because of where you came from. There will be people who try to find every flaw about you so that they can bring you down. You have to learn that it doesn't matter what anyone else thinks as long as you know that it's not true, alright?" Thomas said while smiling softly at Alexander. Alexander held wide eyes and a small smile, nodding his head softly. Thomas grabbed the pot and sat it down on the small wooden table. They both patiently waited for the water to cool slightly. 

Thomas stuck the cloth in the hot water and began to clean off the wounds on Alexander's face. He had a large cut above his eye and along his forehead, a cut on his nose, and a cut along his lip and going down to his chin. Alexander hissed at the sudden contact and the stinging that it brought with it. Thomas rubbed his arm in attempt to soothe him and continued to get the old and fresh blood off his skin. Alexander watched Thomas's face with a smile. 

Thomas finished and had managed to stop the bleeding and stop some of the pain with the warm water. Thomas then began to try and help Alexander's arm. He tried to move it in certain directions, apologizing every time Alexander yelped.

"It should be fine. I can get you something to keep it up with if you'd like?" Thomas asked. Alexander shook his head and smiled at him. 

"I'm fine now. Thank you so much." Alexander said and walked to make something for his lunch. Thomas gave him a weird look. 

"What do you think you're doing?" Thomas asked. Alexander snorted and turned to him. 

"Cooking? Do you want anything?" Alexander asked with a smirk. Thomas nodded, attempting to grasp the fact that this boy knew how to cook and Thomas could barely boil water without burning it. Thomas watched as Alexander cooked noodles and tomato sauce, studying his every movement. When Alexander finished, he placed a few spoonfuls on a small, flat, wooden, platform and handed it to him. Thomas examined it with an uncertain expression. 

"I didn't poison it." Alexander said with mock offense, taking a bite of his own. Thomas shrugged and slowly put a little in his mouth, chewing slowly. He felt his eyes lit up in surprise. 

"This is amazing!" He said with a wide smile. Alexander chuckled and walked toward the large couch, sitting in a corner and patting the space beside him. Thomas sat next to him on the couch and continued to eat his food, Alexander watching with amusement. 

"Have you never had a home cooked meal before?" Alexander asked with a twinkle in his eye. Thomas looked up at him and shook his head. Alexander scoffed and grabbed his notebook, starting on a story. Thomas would occasionally try and peek at his notes just to be glared at by the boy. Thomas eventually gave up and went into the kitchen to clean his dish. 

Alexander smirked as Thomas walked out of the room, closing his notebook and grabbing a blanket. He was exhausted from school and writing all day. He made sure that his notebook was hidden and curled up in his seat, pulling the small blanket around him. When Thomas came back in, he found the boy in that exact position with his eyes closed tightly. Thomas smiled fondly and sat down gently beside the boy. He grabbed a blanket of his own before laying beside him.

Thomas jumped as Alexander curled up on him and laid his head on his chest. Thomas didn't know how to handle a situation like this as, it was highly inappropriate for a professional situation. 

"Night Papa." Alexander murmured sleepily, causing Thomas's heart to melt. He shook off his other thoughts and held the boy, soon falling asleep with him. 

Thomas jumped awake at the sound of a door closing loudly. He threw off his blanket and looked at Alexander, making sure he was still asleep. He stood up and made his way quickly to where the footsteps were leading. 

"Good evening, Thomas. How was the day?" George asked with a tired smile. Thomas sighed in relief and attempted to smile back. 

"Good. Your son is fine and is currently asleep on the couch." Thomas informed with a slight posture change. George nodded and gave him a firm look.

"Do you know anything about the disruption?" George asked. Thomas nodded before explaining fully.

"The teacher was teaching about immigration and began to speak in harsh words and insults towards them. Alexander was simply defending his honor and rights." Thomas informed with a firm expression. George nodded and walked into the kitchen.

"I will take Alexander to bed and be on my way." Thomas informed before walking to the small room and right to Alexander. He carefully put his arms under the small boy and lifted gently. He softly carried him to his room and set him on the bed, pulling the covers over him. As soon as Thomas turned to leave, a small voice spoke. 

"Thank you for everything Tom. I hope to see you again tomorrow." Alexander said gently before drifting off to sleep again. Thomas smiled widely at the nickname and walked out the door, closing it behind him. He quickly grabbed his belongings and rushed out the door, desperate for sleep. He absolutely couldn't wait to see Alexander again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise that Laurens will be in the next chapter! Prepare for some serious romance!


	4. Chapter Four

   Alexander was abruptly awoken by a banging on his front door. He skyrocketed out of his comfortable bed and attempted to compose himself before walking to the front door. As soon as he twisted the handle, John Laurens attacked him in a tight hug. 

   "Alexander Hamilton if you ever do that to me again I will burn you at the stake!" He yelled loudly. Alexander flinched and glared at him. 

   "Would you shut the fuck up?! It's to early for this shit." He exclaimed angrily. John held him tightly and ran his hands through his hair. 

   "I was just worried." He said softly, looking Alexander in his eyes. Alexander smiled and kissed John on the cheek, pulling him in the house. 

   "Can we cuddle?" Alexander asked with a pouty face as he looked at John. The other boy laughed and dragged Alexander to the couch. He grabbed Alexander and pulled him down, tickling him in the process. Alex squealed loudly and began to laugh hysterically. 

   "J-John stop!" He giggled out between breaths. John smiled lovingly at him and pulled him up, giving him the mercy he desired. They both shot up when they heard footsteps coming down the stairs. George immerged with a distressed face and an untidy demeanor.

   "Are you going to work?" Alexander asked firmly. George didn't spare him a single glance. 

   "Yes. I won't be home tonight." He said right before he walked out the door, leaving Alex heartbroken and sad. As soon as he was sure that his father was gone, he broke. His knees hit the floor with a thud and his tears began to flow. John quickly followed behind him, wrapping his arms around Alexander tightly. 

   Alex let out a muffled scream before his sobs grew louder. His head was throbbing and the pain in his chest was intense. He held a fist to his heart to try and ease the pain. John grabbed his face and forced him to look into his eyes. 

   "Alex! How do you cook noodles?" John asked him desperately. Alexander looked at him with a look of panic on his face. 

   "You can do it. I believe in you, love." John said while taking Alex's hands in his own. Alexander clenched his eyes shut and took a deep breath before looking up at John again. 

   "Y-you put on a fire on the s-stove and then you take the noodles out of the bin and put them in a pot of water over the fire. You take a wooden spoon and stir the noodles until soft. Then you mix in the tomato paste and serve." Alexander explained, quickly calming down and sighing a breath of relief. John helped him up before leading him to the couch. 

   "Do you want to rest awhile?" John questioned gently. Alexander nodded and waited for John to lay down before laying on top of him and covering them up with a soft blanket. 

   "Thank you, Johnny." Alexander said softly. John smiled ran his hands through Alexander's hair. 

   "Anytime." John responded before they both drifted off to sleep.

   The two boys were awoken a few hours later when Thomas came in to start his job for the day. He set his stuff down and approached the couch with a confused look on his face. 

   "What is going on here? Alexander, who is this young man?" Thomas asked with a firm tone. 

   "This is my friend, John Laurens." Alexander said while sitting up. John groaned and moved Alexander to where he wasn't sitting on him before sitting up. 

   "I am sorry to intrude, sir. I could leave if you-" John was abruptly interrupted. 

   "I don't believe that will be necessary, John." Thomas said with a small smile upon his face. He held out his large hand toward John.

   "I am Thomas Jefferson, the house sitter per say." He said to the boy. John gave one of his large smiles back as he took the mans hand.

   "I am John Laurens, Alexander's closest friend. It's a pleasure to meet you. Once again, I'm sorry to intrude." He said. Thomas shook his head.

   "Are either of you hungry?" Thomas asked. John's stomach rumbled at the mention of food causing him to blush and Alexander to giggle.

   "I'll take that as a yes." Thomas said playfully as he made his was into the cooking area to start some form of meal. John made his way back to the couch and sat next to Alexander.

   "That was terrifying." John admitted with a breath of relief. Alexander shook his head. 

   "It's fine. He's just my babysitter." Alexander admitted. John smirked.

   "Oh! Mon petit Lion doit être pris en charge." John teased. Alexander scowled at him. 

   "Calme vous insolent prune!" He scolded. John laughed loudly.

   "Alexander, may I talk to you for a moment?" John asked, turning the mood. Alexander furrowed his brows. 

   "Of course. What's up?" He asked lightly. John took a deep breath before he began.

   "Alexander, you have been my best friend and partner in crime for many years and I never want to lose you. I've been feeling something strange for a few months now and I believe you have a right to know. Recently, I've noticed that you are made up of many little things. These little things are what make you special and they are the reason that I-I love you." John started. Alexander's hand flew up to his mouth in shock. 

   John immediately took that as a bad sign and stood up. 

   "I really need to go. I'm so sorry." He said as he tried to walk away. Alexander grabbed him and pulled him back down on the couch before getting on top of him. John looked at him in shock.

   "What are you doing?" He asked.

   "I want you to know something too. You are the most amazing person in my life and I would never want to lose you either. Thinking about this recently has made me realize how much I love you, as well." Alexander said with a fond smile. John let out a huge breath and laughed.

   "Really?" He asked with a huge smile. Alexander nodded and cuddled into John's lap, closing his eyes and breathing in his scent. John put his face in Alexander's hair and also let his eyes close. Thomas peeked around the corner and stifled a coo. 

   "Excuse me. Take it to the bedroom please. Try not to be too loud." He said with a smile as they both jumped up.

   "Alright Tom." Alexander said sleepily. He took John's hand and pulled him up the stairs. Thomas shook his head and laughed. When the boys got to the room, Alexander pulled John onto the bed and laid beside him with a tired smile. 

   "Happy birthday. I love you, Alexander Hamilton." John said.

   "I love you too, John Laurens." He said as he fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fifth chapter will include Alexander possibly coming out to George and Thomas confronting him about missing his sons birthday! Look forward to this development! If you have any suggestions please let me know! It help so much! 
> 
> French Translations: (Thank Google Translate)
> 
> 1\. Mon petit Lion doit être pris en charge- My little Lion must be cared for.
> 
> 2\. Calme vous insolent prune-   
> Calm down you insolent prune


End file.
